Bella Notte
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Companion/sequel fic to "Helga Pataki's Christmas" by Azure129. It's Prom night, as love heats up and everything seems to move forward in life and in love.


**Whoo! Another one-shot little companion spinoff sequel...thing. XD This one is based on "Helga Pataki's Christmas", an amazing masterpiece by Azure129 of course! :D **

**The said fic brings me to tears when I read it. Especially the first part! And it ends so very well. Yay! OwO**

**Ahem.**

**Now then, this story will take place on prom night. My own little perspective on it. Helga's got a date for it, and it's not Arnold! D: NOOO!! So, I'm going to bring in an old friend. ;) **

**Like I said, this is just my perspective. It need not be considered "canon" of her story. :3**

**To Azure129, you RULE. OwO Thank you so much for allowing me permission to write companion fics to your awesome works. And thank you for your immense support and sweet words! :D Thank you!**

**All right, so let's go, yeah?**

**Characters belong to Craig Bartlett**

"**Helga Pataki's Christmas" belongs to Azure129**

Prom night.

It was Prom night. Saying that way, Prom night, reminded her of that horror movie of the same title, which made her snicker a little. Oh well, this was reality, they weren't going to encounter anything of the sort.

Helga took one last look at herself in the mirror, studying her reflection. It was almost hard to recognize herself, since for once, she actually looked beautiful. Even in her eyes. Her longer, blonde hair was down in soft waves, with her childhood pink bow tied around a couple of strands in the back, and had little pink lilies in her hair tucked behind her ears. She wore light, but noticeable makeup consisting of light blue eyeshadow, a touch of eyeliner, some faint pink blush, pinky-red lipstick to accentuate her pouty lips, and had spent a good little while plucking her unibrow.

Her dress was pink, full length with a flowing skirt. Fake white roses were strung along the hem with darker pink ribbons. It was strapless, thin and curve-hugging along the waist up. A red sash was tied around the waist in a bow, to add to the look. She wore pink, peep-toe flats. For accessories, she had a white clutch, and her locket on a golden chain around her neck. It was face down, so it looked more like a heart-shaped pendant.

Smiling to herself, Helga couldn't believe she actually looked this good.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to knock him dead." She smirked then.

Him meaning Arnold. Yes, while she was attending prom with someone else, that didn't mean she didn't want to be with him there. Doi, he was her true love! At times she felt stupid for accepting the invitation to go with the boy she was going with tonight, but she knew she had to. It would do them some good, she thought. After all, someone else asked first, and she accepted. Oh well, as much as she wanted to show up with her love, she knew that wasn't possible. But at least she could dance with him anytime she wanted.

She smirked again, looking more and more forward to this evening. It was going to be great. High school had ended, closing a chapter of her life. Yes, it was going to be strange to move on from High School to college, but hey, she had to do the same when she'd started High School all those years ago. She would miss all of their friends, but smiled upon knowing they too, were achieving their dreams. Most especially Arnold. Best of all, he wouldn't be too far away! That was the highlight of what was to begin when college came around. Yes, she still continued to playfully scold him for not accepting to attend the University down in South America, but overall she was ecstatic that he would be only half an hour away over at Bartlett University, while she herself would be in Wellington College.

A sigh escaped Helga, and that was when she heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. This was it! Her date! ...Well, for the evening, that is.

"Oh, Helga!" Miriam called from downstairs. "Your prom date is here, honey!"

Helga looked at herself once more and quickly sprayed on some perfume. This was it. The big moment. She took a breath, touched her hand to her locket, and then left her bedroom to go downstairs.

She could hear her mother and her date chatting as she approached the stairs, ready and willing to go down. A pang of disappointment did run through her as she realized this once-in-a-lifetime moment was given to someone she didn't love, but she was going to make the best of this evening no matter what. She would have no regrets. Not at all. And she wasn't going to let one little minor drawback to her heart ruin this evening. Not today! Helga was determined, determined to make Prom night as memorable as she possibly could.

Slowly, she descended down the stairs, meeting the stricken gaze of her date. He was a boy in their class named Lyle Samuel. He had moved from the country to their school back in 7th grade, and was on a fairly friendly acquaintance basis with her and the gang. He was, a lot like Lila, and Arnold all in one. He had brown hair, green eyes, and was dressed in what was obviously a conventional, rented tuxedo with a blue tie. He looked handsome, very much so. He smiled at Helga, holding a little clear box containing a corsage in his hands. Lyle had asked Helga to the prom, and she had said yes, she liked him enough, and figured he deserved a chance.

And hey, who's to say it wouldn't be fun to make Arnold just a LITTLE jealous?

"Hello, Helga..." He murmured dreamily.

"Hey Lyle." Helga greeted, as if they had just simply run into each other in the street. "You ready?"

"Oh, yes!" Lyle nodded, looking her up and down, and then handed her the corsage. "Here, I hope you'll like it."

Helga took it, seeing that it was a corsage of pink and white roses tied with a white band. She smiled, taking it out and placing it around her wrist.

"Oh, Helga, you look wonderful!" Miriam gushed. "Bob, Bob, come and see your daughter!"

Bob lumbered out from the living room, and stopped short at seeing how lovely Helga looked. It had been long since Olga had gone to her Prom, and now it was Helga's turn. He was taken aback, unable to believe the sight. Yet, despite it all, over the years, he was happy for her. He gave a trace of a smile and nodded.

"Ah, you look great, Helga." He said, and took the camera sitting near the phone. "Come on, let's get a picture for the album!"

"Sure thing, Mr. Pataki!" Lyle smiled, bringing his arm around Helga's shoulders.

Helga looked a little uncomfortable for a moment, but she put all of her grace...or lack thereof, and smiled big for the camera. Bob aimed the camera, focused, and then clicked a picture. And then one more, just to be sure. He checked them on the display screen and nodded before handing the camera to Helga for her to take along.

"You have her back by one at the latest." Bob told him sternly.

Lyle just smiled knowingly, and Helga glanced at him, seeing that he knew something she didn't. "I wouldn't worry about that, Mr. Pataki. I'll see to it that it's taken care of."

Bob stole a glance at Miriam and gave a nod of approval. "All right then. Have a good time, Helga."

Helga smiled a little. It was nice to see that her parents cared for a change. "Thanks a lot, mom, dad. We'll be going now, come Lyle." She grabbed him by the arm and unceremoniously pulled him out the door, shutting it behind her.

Miriam giggled in amusement while Bob shook his head.

"Teenagers."

"Oh B." She said.

"Whatever happened to that other boy...Alfred, Archie?"

Miriam just smiled. "Oh, I think she knows what she's doing, B."

--

Lyle opened the door to his dad's car on the passenger side, allowing Helga to slide in. She smiled and did so, and he shut the door and his way to the driver's side. He got in too, shutting his door just as Helga was putting on her seatbelt.

"Why couldn't we go with the gang in the limo?" Helga mock pouted.

Lyle chuckled. "I didn't want to rock the boat, Helga. Besides, it gives us a little time alone this way." Off her light glare, he gasped. "I-I mean, you know, as friends!"

Softening, Helga nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So. You excited?"

"You bet!" Lyle started up the car, pulling away from the curb and driving off down the street. "It's going to be so much fun tonight. Hard to believe it's Prom night, huh?"

"No kidding." Helga agreed, looking out her window. "We're all graduated, and now we're here for Prom. I'll bet you Rhonda will make sure she's voted Prom Queen."

Lyle laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised!"

Helga smirked and giggled at the idea. "Ohhh yes, look at me, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd as I, the Prom Queen, dance across the stage like a butterfly as I accept my award and stand proudly by the side of my King." She imitated Rhonda, making Lyle laugh harder.

"You and your impressions." Lyle snickered, shaking his head.

"Hey, it's an art. It's what I do, Lylo. Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

"Are we there yet?"

"I just said, no we're not."

"Are we there yet?"

"Helga, we're not."

Helga sighed. This wasn't going well.

Lyle looked at her. "Oh! You were joking? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought maybe..."

"Forget it, Lylo, it's fine."

"No no, Helga, I'm so sorry. I should've known better."

"Nah, it's okay." Helga smiled. "I guess I'm just used to...well, you know, another kind of response."

A knowing look came to Lyle's eyes and he smiled secretly as he continued to keep driving down the darkening streets of Hillwood City.

--

The Prom was being held at, hilariously, Hillwood Heights Hotel. What was once the FTi building. Also the place where she and Arnold had their first real date. As Helga got out of the car, looking up at the building, though it had changed slightly on the outside as well, she couldn't help but smile just a little bit as a wave of nostalgia ran through her, and she could remember the events that had happened just eight years ago on the very rooftop. It was so high up that she had to crane her neck a little to see it, and could swear she saw the forms of her and Arnold, ten years old, on the rooftop during their confrontation...

"_Maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay?!" Helga said, now turning away and leaning over the side of the roof, facing away from him. "I guess I even kind of like you a little bit." She was this close to exploding, and no, she didn't stop there. Her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, betraying her thoughts. "Heck I-I guess you can even say that I like you a lot..."_

"_You do? You did this for me?" Came Arnold's question._

_This was it. This was her chance. The situation was a perfect opening, a perfect chance to FINALLY tell him! It made sense, right? She had just gone against her own father to help him and Gerald save the neighbourhood, infiltrated the secrets of the FTi and fed Arnold the information under a disguise. She had to tell him, there was no turning back now. Her emotions had a mind of their own right now, and she just couldn't stop herself from getting lost in the heat of the moment. Just before she could stop herself and feed him another lame excuse, she whipped around to face him, the anger and passion rising within her. She couldn't hold back now. The cat was out of the bag._

"_That's right, hair boy!" Helga all but shouted angrily. "I mean criminy, what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?!"_

_Now Arnold looked surprised, and very confused. "Love?" _

_Before she could stop herself, before she could take it back, before she could escape, she didn't. Oh no. Helga had had enough of keeping it a secret. It all had to come out, whether she liked it or not._

"_You heard me pal! I love you! LOVE YOU!" She yelled, making him lose his balance and fall over. She could have stopped it there, but no, she kept going, her finger pointed at him as he got up and she advanced on him. "Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you?! I LOVE you, Arnold! I've always loved you, ever since I laid eyes on your STUPID football head! And from that moment and every moment since I've lived and breathed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings, to grab you and kiss you and-!" _

_She now grabbed him by his shoulders, now having him backed up against the edge. He was trapped, cornered, right where she wanted him. He was looking at her with shocked, wide eyes, definitely not believing the situation. She had just poured her secret out to him, there was no turning back. The heat of all the excitement, their close proximity, her confession, it was all getting to her then. But she wasn't satisfied, not in the least. She wanted to seal the deal, to let him know through and through that she was telling the truth, that she loved him._

_For a brief moment, her eyes fell onto his lips._

_That was the breaking point._

"_Oh, come here you big lug!"_

_Helga didn't waste a moment, she grabbed him closer to her and kissed him fully, forcefully, passionately on the lips. Just like the other two times she kissed him, she prolonged it, kissing him, kissing him, kissing him. He was struggling to break free from her vice-like grip, but she didn't stop, oh no she didn't. Everything was getting to her, and she had to let it all out._

_This was a real kiss. A kiss free of Shakespearean dialog, a kiss free of cameras and directors. It was a real, excuse-free kiss._

_His lips were soft and moist, despite all that he had been doing in saving the neighbourhood and getting the tape, they were just as she remembered them. Those soft, addicting lips she just let herself get lost in. Sure she could have kissed him a little less unceremoniously, but it didn't matter now, she had confessed to him and wanted nothing more than a taste of him._

_Finally, she pulled away, but didn't let go of him. Arnold was breathless for a moment, but then he looked at her with confusion._

"_I'm confused...did you just you say you love me?"_

_That was it? That was all he could say?! She had just poured her heart out to him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow! Wasn't that enough proof?!_

"_What are you deaf!?" Helga exclaimed angrily, shaking him._

"_Arnold!" Crackled Gerald's voice from the walkie-talkie strapped to Arnold's utility belt._

_Just as Arnold picked it up, Helga snatched it away from him. "Not now!"_

"_Not now? Who the-" Gerald said, but he didn't finish as Helga tossed it away over her shoulder._

"_Oh Arnold, just hold me!" Helga reached to grab him, but he dodged her._

"_I-I need to think!" Arnold said in light panic._

_She took this to gently hold him to her, yes, she had him! "Yes, I suppose you'll have to do the thinking for both of us now, darling." Helga said tenderly, and leaned down to kiss him again, but he snuck out of her embrace._

"_Whoa, this is all happening too fast. I feel-I feel dizzy. I need to lie down." Arnold groaned._

"_Wonderful! I'll go with you!" Helga marveled sweetly, holding him to her again and looking down at him with a loving smile and half-lidded eyes._

"_No!" Arnold cried in shock, placing his hand on her arm. He shut his eyes for a moment. "I mean..." He looked down at his hi-tech digital watch. "There's no time for that! We have twenty minutes to get back to the neighbourhood before the bulldozers roll!"_

"_Bulldozers...?" Helga questioned softly, not quite registering what he was trying to say._

"_Helga, the neighbourhood. We HAVE to save the neighbourhood! C'mon, let's roll."_

"Helga? Helga? Yoohoo!" Lyle waved his hand in front of Helga's face.

Shaking her head to get back to reality, Helga blinked and looked at him. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I kind of spaced out there."

Lyle chuckled and offered her his arm. "No problem. Now, shall we go inside, M'Lady."

She took his arm and nodded. "You bet, bucko."

A sign in the lobby indicated which room their high school's prom was taking place, which was in Ballroom B. Some other students from school were already mingling and wandering the corridors and the lobby as they were arriving or waiting for their dates or friends. They went down the corridor, and came to the said ballroom, with the large, double doors opened to reveal the inside.

It was huge! A stage was up against the wall, with the DJ playing the tunes surrounded by large speakers. Fancy-set tables were off to the right of the room, while the big dance floor took up the rest of the space. A banner hung over the stage proclaiming "GRADUATING CLASS OF H.S. 118", along with all kinds of balloons of various colours hung all around, various kinds of flowers decorated the hall, which matched the table centrepieces. Students were already mingling, chatting with their dates or friends, or dancing along to the music, all dressed amazingly in their best, so much that Helga barely recognized some people.

Her eyes searched hard for one person in particular, but so far, she did not catch sight of him.

She spotted Phoebe, who was talking with Gerald, Harold, Rhonda, Curly, and Stinky off to the left. The rest of the gang might have been late, then.

"Hey Lyle, I'm going to go talk to Pheebs." Helga withdrew her arm from his. "You mind?"

"But-...." Lyle began, and he sighed in defeat and smiled, knowingly. "Yeah, sure, go ahead. I'm gonna go see my buddies over there anyway." He winked at her.

She thanked him and then walked over to where Phoebe and the others were, who all turned to look at her and grinned.

"Helga!" Phoebe exclaimed happily, and gave her a hug. "Oh, you look gorgeous! I knew that dress was a perfect pick!"

"Mm-hmm, not bad, Helga." Rhonda said haughtily, giving a nod. "Too bad it can't compete with my one of a kind personally designed dress, of course." She was wearing a scarlet red ballroom gown with a flowing skirt, off shoulder, and had white carnations in her hair.

Curly grinned and wrapped his arm around Rhonda's shoulders. "I couldn't agree more." He looked at Helga and gave her a thumbs up. "But you do look awesome!"

Helga hugged Phoebe back and grinned at Curly. "Well thanks, Curlio."

"Looking good, Madam Fortress Mommy!" Harold winked, and Helga laughed.

Gerald grinned and turned to Helga, bringing an arm around Phoebe's waist. He was dressed in a plain black suit with a white shirt and black tie, and his tall hair was as tall as ever, looking like a taller and broader version of his younger self when he dressed up. Phoebe was in a beautiful light blue ankle-length dress with an empire waist, her hair up in a neat bun accompanied by little daisies, with a matching daisy corsage. She looked absolutely adorable.

"Hello, everyone!" Lila chirped as she came up to them all. Her dress was blue-green, velvet, short-sleeved, stopping a few inches below her knees, and came with a matching shoulder wrap. Her red hair was pulled back into a single braid with green ribbons, and she wore light makeup, and black high heeled shoes. "You all look ever so wonderful!"

"You don't look so bad yourself, Lila." Helga remarked with a light smirk.

Lila giggled. "Thanks, Helga! That's ever so sweet of you to say." She lowered her voice a little. "I'm sure you're wondering where Arnold is, right?"

Helga blushed and gave a nod. "Lila, relax, everyone knows I'm dating Arnold now."

"Of course, they've always known." Lila smiled. "After all, it was his first year back at school with us for a long time, and it took adjusting on all of our parts. Oh! What am I saying, he just came in! Did he tell you that he's escorting Penelope Harlow?"

"...No...he didn't." Helga frowned a little at this, and then shrugged a little.

Penelope Harlow was a student in their grade, having transferred to their school from H.S. 117 three years ago. She was very beautiful girl, very smart, in the Chess Club, and also was running the Environmental Club with Sheena and Nadine. She also, much to Helga's dismay, had a huge crush on Arnold. She was a nice girl, but she did a little too much persisting, though knowing very well that he was with Helga. She didn't stand in their way or try to break them apart or anything like that, but she did flirt with him and wanted to be given a chance.

When she heard he didn't have a date for the Prom, she of course told him that she was available and would have loved it if he escorted her. He was uncomfortable doing that, but he decided to do something nice for her, since she was a bit of a friend anyway, and wanted to let her have a good time.

"There he is!" Phoebe suddenly said. "There's Arnold, Helga!"

"Where?!" Helga's head immediately snapped to where Phoebe had been pointing, and all their friends laughed at her reaction. She gave them the finger, and kept her eyes on her beloved as he came into the ballroom.

Her eyes never left him then. Arnold entered with Penelope by his side, looking very handsome and sharp in his tux, and even with his crazy blonde hair that Helga could see didn't want to cooperate. She didn't care. She loved his hair that way, any way was fine. Penelope was in a purple dress, with her blonde hair in a ponytail, and her tan skin gleaming like she was a Goddess. She was gorgeous, much to her dismay.

Then again, Helga knew she didn't have anything to worry about. She knew all too well that Arnold didn't even like Penelope that way. At the same time, she began to still regret her decision for not being his date. She WAS his girlfriend, after all.

Arnold's eyes then met hers, and they stared across the room at each other, as if the rest of the world didn't exist. She didn't notice anything around her but him.

--

Arnold most especially now forgot that Penelope was with him as he lay his eyes on Helga. She looked beautiful, and in her own way that just screamed Helga. That was what made her so beautiful, at least to him. It was as if he was looking at an angel. Sure, Penelope was gorgeous, he noted that when he'd picked her up at her house, and he had been taken aback, but looking at Helga now, she didn't even compare.

It was more than just Helga looking her best. It was the fact it was her, with everything about her that he loved. Her personality, her talents, her passion, her needed aggression, her determination, her drive, everything. Most would look at her and see nothing more than Helga Pataki looking really beautiful on Prom night. But to him, it was more than that. It was everything from the inside and out.

A lovesick, half-lidded smile came to his face as he and Helga just stared at each other, seeming to see only one another. His heart pounded vigorously, he could practically hear it. He barely made it a step forward when Penelope took hold of his arm and tugged him toward the opposite direction.

"Arnold, I want to introduce you to all my friends!" Penelope said.

Arnold hesitated. He wanted to go and talk to Helga, and...well, a little more than that, and see his friends, but he also wanted to give Penelope a good time. After all, he had agreed to escort her, it was only right that he catered to what she wanted. Still, he REALLY wanted to see Helga, having been a little too busy preparing for tonight these past few days, they'd only been able to talk on the phone at night before going to bed. He didn't get to see her very often.

Why, oh why, didn't he persist?

"Um, I'll join with you in a minute, Penelope." Arnold said kindly. "I want to go say hi to my friends first."

As nice a girl as Penelope was, she also wasn't very fond of not getting her way. She didn't throw tantrums or cause a scene, she merely pouted and persisted. "Arnold, I understand, but this will only take a minute. Please? Some of my friends haven't met you, and they were really excited at how we're here together for Prom. Please?"

And she tended to give doe eyes. Her big, brown eyes bore into his green ones, begging him. He just couldn't say no.

Sighing, he gave a slow nod. "All right. We'll go say hi to your friends for a few minutes. I don't see why not."

"Thank you, Arnold!" Penelope beamed, and hugged his arm like she owned him, leading him to her group of friends.

Arnold glanced over his shoulder at Helga and managed a wave of hello before he was dragged away.

--

Helga pursed her lips in annoyance and dismay, her smile fading from her face. Penelope may have been his date but that didn't mean she could hog him! Oh no, she was not having it. Arnold was HER boyfriend! Not hers! Jealousy was eating at her gut, and while she'd been jealous plenty of times when they were children and he'd had a crush on someone else, she understood now how he felt about Brainy.

Before she could make a move, Phoebe gently grabbed her by the wrist to stop her.

"Helga, you shouldn't." Phoebe told her kindly. "Penelope just wants a moment in the sun."

"Not like she doesn't get enough of it already." Helga muttered, gentry withdrawing her arm from her. "I know, Pheebs, and I don't want to rain on her parade or do anything like that. Still, is it so wrong that I want to be with him for Prom?"

"Absolutely not, Helga." Phoebe smiled. "But he is her date, and everyone else should have some time with him too."

Helga sighed, giving a nod before she cast one more glance at them before following Phoebe back to their group of friends.

Okay, so the beginning of the evening wasn't going so hot. No matter, there was still the rest of the evening to look forward to.

--~~--

It was a half an hour into the prom when Arnold FINALLY was able to come and see his friends, who had all just finished dancing to a fun, fast song.

"About time, man!" Gerald teased him playfully, slapping his back.

"Sorry about that, guys." Arnold said sheepishly. "Penelope and her friends just wouldn't leave me alone. We all had fun chatting but...you know."

"Well we're glad you made it!" Lila said. "Helga will be ever so glad you finally came around."

"Where is she?" Arnold looked around for her, and Phoebe pointed her out to him.

She was dancing with Lyle to the fast song now playing, laughing and having a good time. He smiled, glad to see that she was having fun, and how pretty she looked the way she was laughing and smiling.

Still, a pang of guilt ate at his gut as he felt bad for having practically ditched her and his other friends to appease his date.

Helga noticed him then, and then looked back a Lyle, saying something to him. He nodded and grinned at her, giving her a small hug before letting her go. A wave of jealousy ran through him, but it faded off as Helga came over to them.

"Well hey, football head." Helga greeted with a smirk as she came up to him.

Before he could reply, Helga gave in to her inner joy and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. She felt him stumble back half a step, but he immediately brought his arms around her and kissed her back, bringing her closer. Finally! This was where she wanted to be, in her beloved's embrace, their lips locked in a kiss. She was in pure bliss, and forgot the rest of the world around them, not even taking note that their friends were watching in amusement, some of them laughing.

Having been unable to see each other the past few days, though it was nothing compared to being apart for long periods of time back when he was living in San Lorenzo, had taken its fair share toll on them and they were a little lost in their embrace.

"Um, hey lovebirds? Hello? We're still here you know." Gerald said to them.

Playfully, the couple ignored him and carried on kissing.

"Get a room!" Harold hollered.

"Don't encourage them now." Gerald said. "Come on guys, seriously."

Arnold pulled back, but still held Helga to him as he smiled and lay his forehead to hers. Though he was playfully being affectionate to her in order to tease their friends, he was also doing just that.

"So this is what an angel looks like." He whispered to her.

Helga blushed and gave a playful smirk, playing with a strand of his hair. "You are so corny, football head."

"You know you love it."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't..."

"All right all right, enough now! You can exchange your vows later!" Gerald said in a louder voice, but he couldn't keep the happy grin off his face. "It's time to get our groove on!"

Arnold snickered and let go of Helga, reluctantly. "Okay Gerald, we'll do that."

"Arnold!" Helga exclaimed, playfully smacking his shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Whatever you say, Helga." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Aren't you two a little old for that?" Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"They're just having fun." Said Lila, giggling. "I think it's ever so cute how they revert back to acting like they did as children."

"I concur with Lila, it's fun." Phoebe agreed.

"Hey, whatever helps you guys sleep at night." Gerald grinned. "So then, let's get our groove on!"

"You're a real disco nightmare, Geraldo."

Gerald gave a playful glare and then smiled. "Hey, just tryin' to liven things up. It's what I do, Helga."

"And you do fine, Gerald." Phoebe stood on tiptoe and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Ladies and gentlemen of H.S. 118!" Came the yell of the DJ into a microphone on stage. "It's time for the couple's dance! Grab a partner and get on out to the dance floor!"

Slow, soft, soothing music began to play, and some couples were already making their way to the dance floor. Gerald offered Phoebe his hand, and she took it with a delighted smile, blushing cutely as she followed him out onto the dance floor. Harold offered his hand to Patty, who in turn led HIM to the dance floor, the two of them laughing. Curly didn't even need to ask, he just brought Rhonda to the dance floor and immediately started to dance with her. Stinky and Sid, both stag, went to go sit down at a nearby table to sit it out this time. Eugene and Sheena went out onto the dance floor just as they arrived now, with Eugene stepping on Sheena's shoes and eventually tripping, sending them both to the floor.

"We're okay!" They both called out, and they shared a laugh before getting back up.

Arnold took a breath and turned to Helga, about to ask her to dance, when suddenly Penelope appeared beside him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the dance floor. As for Helga, who watched them go with jealousy, she was then asked by Lyle to dance, and she quietly accepted.

Oh well. It was only the first dance. There would be plenty of time to dance together over the course of the evening, it was no big deal.

--

"Oh Arnold, you know who I ran into at the coffee shop yesterday while Tessa B., Nicole, Tessa K., Ashley and I were taking a break from our last minute shopping?" Penelope said. "Ruth McDougal!"

"Really?" Arnold questioned, a little curious. He had not seen nor thought about Ruth since the fourth grade. His crush on her had ended a long time ago back on that fateful Valentine's Day.

"Oh yeah! She worked there, actually, and wow, she is such a snob!" Penelope stuck her nose in the air. "I mean, can you believe her?"

"Yeah." Arnold nodded slightly. "I used to have a crush on her back when I was nine, because she was really pretty. And then on Valentine's Day I realized she really was just a snob obsessed with her hair and we had nothing in common. In fact, she bored me to death." He sighed lightly.

"Ooooh....tough." Penelope said, making a cringing face for good measure. "Well that's good! I'm glad that was over. Must've been a sucky Valentine's Day, huh?"

"Not really, actually. Aside from the part about Ruth, it was the best Valentine's Day I've had. Except for this past year's, of course."

Penelope raised a brow curiously. "Really? Why is that?"

Stealing a glance at Helga, Arnold gave a soft smile as he gazed at her lovingly. Penelope caught this, and then waved her hand in his face to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry." Arnold realized. "Well, I guess you can say it was one of the moments that I realized I was in love, and yet barely knew it, or even knew who it was really with."

Penelope stared at him with confusion, wondering what he meant by that, and gave a shrug. "Whatever you say, I guess. I for one had a lot of great Valentine's Days, but I don't think it would compare if..."

He barely heard her as his gaze once more drifted back to Helga. This time she noticed him looking and turned her head to look back at him. Across the dance floor they stared at each other as they danced slowly with their respective Prom dates. Silently they yearned, wishing it was whom they were looking at that they were dancing with...

Meanwhile, Helga was staring over to where Arnold was, still feeling the tinge of jealousy until he looked at her, in which it made her forget what was going on. At least, until Lyle's voice interrupted her.

"Helga?"

Blinking, she snapped out of it and looked up at him. "Yeah, what?"

A knowing smile crossed the brunet's face. "You wanted to come here tonight with someone else, didn't you?"

"Wait...what?" Helga blinked again, narrowing her eyes. "What do you mean? I did want to go with you."

"No, you didn't." Lyle shook his head. "At least, well, not in the same way you wanted to come here with Arnold. You just said yes because I asked you."

"Lyle, can you blame me? He's my boyfriend."

"Of course not." Lyle assured her. "I completely understand. But you're my friend, Helga. I want you to know that there are other guys you can go to these things with, it doesn't always have to be the one you love. I mean, you could-"

"Lyle, just stop." Helga said firmly. "You do make a valid point, but let me tell you something, buddy. I have had to live most of our love life away from him, because he had moved away for a while. Do you have any idea how hard it was on me? On both of us? Sure, I survived, and we did see each other here and there, for Holidays and sometimes even over the summer, but Lyle...it wasn't the same. It was hard, and we went through a lot of tough times because we needed to figure out ourselves, and our relationship. We spent time apart and we were in love, it wasn't easy, okay? I think it did help a lot, for both our sakes, but it was HARD, Lyle. Hard! I KNOW there are other guys, and I've had chances to know that, to see that. But I love Arnold, I have always loved him, we've been together since we were ten years old. We go way back, and we've been through a lot. Over our time apart I never stopped, because he is...well, I'm going to get corny for a second here, my soul mate. I want to marry him someday." She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, I get a bit-"

"Helga, cool it, it's okay." Lyle smiled and gave a nod in understanding. "You're right, I really shouldn't judge something I don't understand."

Helga gave a friendly smile. Boy, it felt good to get that out. Maybe Phoebe was right. She shouldn't be too afraid to open up with others. "Well, thanks for listening. I get a bit...ya know, aggressive and passionate, and it's kinda nice when someone listens."

Lyle pulled his hand from her waist and gave a thumbs up. "No problem at all, Helga. I'm glad I could help a little. And you know, for what it's worth, Arnold is really lucky to have you. I mean hey, it's not often I see a girl love a guy so much. Not every girl out there waits for quite a few years for the one she loves to come back for good."

She gave a small sigh, smiling as she casted her gaze back to her beloved across the dance floor.

"He made a promise to me...and he kept it."

--

"Arnold? Arnold? Hey Arnold!"

"Huh?" Arnold snapped his gaze back to Penelope. "Oh, sorry about that. I spaced out again."

Penelope shook her head. "Arnold...if you really wanted to be here tonight with Helga Pataki, all you had to do was ask her! Why didn't you?"

"I did ask her, but she turned me down because Lyle asked her first." Arnold replied with a shrug.

"What the....but why?! I mean...you're her boyfriend! Why would she turn YOU down?! I'd figure she would cast aside Mr. NOT her boyfriend and instantly go with you!"

"Well, Lyle asked her before I did. It's no big deal, Penelope." Arnold reasoned. "Yeah, you're right, I really wanted to go with her, but it doesn't matter because we're all here now and we can still spend time together. Just because we didn't arrive hand-in-hand as escort and escortee doesn't mean we can't dance together or spend time with one another and our friends."

Penelope snickered. "Gosh, everyone was right about you all right. You're always looking at the bright side."

Arnold smiled and gave a shrug. "Well, someone has to. Besides, Helga's having a good time regardless, and that's what matters. I'm having fun too. After all, our school's motto is to live out these years with no regrets."

"So, you're not regretting anything?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "It was hard to live so far away from here, away from Helga and all my friends and my grandparents, but I know now that everything in life happens for a reason." Arnold smiled then and looked up at the ceiling of balloons and streamers. "It took all of that to get to where we all are right now, and I'm happy for it. I have a good life, and it wasn't easy to get to this point, but, I don't regret anything."

Penelope smiled at him and patted his head in a friendly manner. "Arnold, that's very inspiring. You're right, no matter what happens over the course of time, as long as you're happy with what you have now, that's what counts."

"Exactly." He gave her a friendly hug and then released her. "By the way, I can see Brainy doesn't have anyone to dance with. I'm sure you wouldn't mind dancing with him, would you?"

Giggling, she nodded erratically. "Oh, you're smart! Thanks, Arnold!" She may have also liked Arnold, but Penelope sure had a thing for Brainy...

"No problem." Arnold waved after her, and then went to go join Gerald and Phoebe, who were taking a break from dancing.

"Well! If it isn't the man of the hour." Gerald teased, patting a chair beside him. "What's up, man? Did I just see Penelope finally letting you go?"

Arnold chuckled. "Nah, we were just talking a little and I suggested that she go dance with Brainy."

"Ohhhh...I should have figured she liked him." Phoebe giggled.

"She does, she does." Gerald winked at her, and nuzzled her cheek playfully and she giggled happily. "And I know I like you, babe..."

"Gerald!" Phoebe giggled more.

"Get a room you two." Arnold smiled, and then stood back up. "Pardon me guys, but I have a lady to dance with."

Gerald grinned as he watched his best friend walk off to the dance floor, and Phoebe smiled knowingly next to him, giving a nod of approval.

"He's gonna get lucky tonight."

"Gerald!"

"I'm just sayin'..."

--

"Helga, I spy with my little eyes, something starting with A." Lyle smiled, and let go of Helga.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Helga questioned in confusion.

"Have fun, Helga." Lyle said, and walked away.

"Huh?! What's going on here?! Criminy!" Helga yelled.

She got her answer when a pair of hands came onto her bare shoulders, and could feel warm breath as a voice spoke into her ear.

"Hey Helga, want to dance?"

"Arnold?!" Helga whipped around, blinking for a moment as she let this sink in. She smirked, her hands on her hips. "You're not going to pull the corny card in asking me to dance, football head?"

"Do you want me to?" Arnold smiled knowingly.

"I don't know...are you gonna pull a Victorian Era Gentleman thing where you bow slightly with one hand stretched out, saying 'May I have this dance?', and then I'll accept and take your hand and we walk out onto the dance floor and then dance all ballroom like and saying nothing? Or heck, maybe we'll even pull off an Irish number and talk through the whole thing like Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy?"

Arnold laughed, bringing an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him, taking her by surprise, but she smiled widely. "That sounds fun and all, but I'm going to do this the old fashioned, American way. Besides, I already asked if you wanted to dance, need I do so again?" He brought his arms around her waist, his eyes gleaming with excitement and light mischief.

"I don't know, you tell me." Helga smirked, bringing her arms around his neck and pressing herself closer to him.

"_Earth Angel_

_Earth Angel_

_Will you be mine?_

_My darling dear, love you for all time_

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool in love_

_With you_"

"Oh what, now our future child went back in time to tonight, and is somehow some way trying to get us to fall in love so that he and his other siblings will be born?" Helga said dryly.

"I don't know, Helga, want to find out?" Arnold gave a little smirk of his own, leaning down toward her.

"Gosh Arnold, you're being kind of forward."

"Don't worry, my poor, blind love, you're in good hands."

"Oh, come here you big lug!"

Helga wasted no time closing the gap between them, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Her fingers brushed through his hair, she could feel his warm hands one her back, holding her close and caressing what skin was exposed. She ran her tongue along his lips and was immediately granted entrance to his mouth, which she explored thoroughly through the familiar territory. Arnold in turn battled against her for dominance, which she eagerly challenged right back.

Once more, they were so lost in their little make out session in the middle of the dance floor that they barely even noticed some of their peers staring at them, since despite some other couples sharing a kiss, they were the only ones making out.

--

"Gosh, they're really into each other all right." Penelope remarked.

Brainy took a swig of his inhaler and placed it away into his tux pocket. "Yeah. They really love each other, and sure they can just sit back and enjoy each other's company in a quiet and subtle way, they also have a share of passion between them."

Penelope giggled. "You're really observant, Brainy. I really like that in a guy."

Blushing, Brainy took another swig of his inhaler and gave a sheepish grin. "Well...you know. I'm an expert, I guess."

The tanned girl smiled more at him "You're a really interesting guy, Brainy. I can tell a lot about you, and really, there's just so much to you, a lot of potential. I really would just love to see it more. Um, what would say we get together on Saturday? We could go get a milkshake at Slausen's, and, I don't know, go see a movie? My treat."

"...Really?" Brainy let out a wheeze of excitement.

She nodded, and he grinned, nodding in return.

"Yeah.....okay, Penelope."

--

"Um, hey, Lila." Lyle greeted.

"Hi, Lyle!" Lila smiled, getting up from her chair. "What ever are you up to now? Aren't you dancing?"

"Nah, my date's should-have-been-date showed up and I had to give her up." Lyle grinned. "Are you free to dance?"

Lila blinked, but gave a soft smile and took his hand. "I would like ever so much to dance with you, Lyle."

Grinning more, Lyle squeezed her hand and led her off to the dance floor.

--~~--

"Attention, students! Or should I say, Ladies and Gentlemen?" Mr. Simmons announced over the microphone. "The results for the Prom King and Prom Queen are in! And this year, H.S. 118's special Prom King and Queen are..."

All of the students waited anxiously as Mr. Simmons opened the envelope and drew out a slip of paper from it. He read it over, and grinned before shouting into the microphone.

"Gerald Johansen and Phoebe Heyerdahl!"

The crowd of students, faculty and Chaperones all broke into applause around the happy and shocked couple, earning words and playful shoves of encouragement from their best friends and the rest of the gang. Phoebe just about cried tears of joy as she and Gerald made their way up and across the stage to where Mr. Simmons presented them with the crowns, a bouquet of flowers, and a sash for each of them.

Gerald and Phoebe stood proudly and happily, yet still shocked, on stage adorned in their Prom King and Queen wear, amidst the hoots and whistles of their peers, even with the disappointed moans of a lot of the cheerleaders.

"Good for you, Gerald!" Arnold called up to them.

"Way to go, Pheebs!" Helga chimed in.

Fighting back tears, Gerald brought his free hand around Phoebe's waist and spoke into the microphone. "Wow, oh my God, I really didn't expect this. But um, I just want to say thanks to all of you for voting for Phoebe and I. And you know what? It ain't about winning! While this was an awesome bonus, I gotta say, I just feel happy knowing that I get to share such a wonderful, special moment, with this lovely lady right here. Phoebe, my girl for so long now. And, before we go, I got one thing left to do to make this moment even more perfect."

In a swift move, Gerald then swiftly got down on one knee before Phoebe, pulling out a small box from his pocket, and opening it up to her, revealing a modest but still very lovely Sapphire ring. The entire crowd and Phoebe gasped with surprise.

"Phoebe Heyerdahl, my Prom Queen and Queen of my heart, would you do me the honour of one day becoming Mrs. Phoebe Johansen? In other words, my beautiful Queen, will you marry me?"

"O-Oh!" Phoebe gasped, and everyone went silent as they waited for her answer. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she held her bouquet of flowers to her heart, smiling lovingly at him. She nodded, trying hard to say the words, but all that came out were short squeaks until finally....

"Y-Yes..."

The crowd broke out into a chorus of "Awwwwwwww" and applauded again as Gerald, now beaming with pure love and ecstasy, placed the ring on her finger and stood back up as she threw her arms around him tightly, and he spun her around stage. Mr. Simmons wiped away tears in his eyes and applauded along with everyone else, unable to believe that he had just had the amazing privilege of witnessing two of his favourite special students getting engaged.

Gerald and Phoebe shared a little kiss on stage before they shook hands with Mr. Simmons, earning a congratulations from him before they headed off stage and rejoined their friends as they made their way to their tables.

"Well well! Geraldo, I've got to hand it to you, you sure know how to liven things up!" Helga remarked, giving him a grin.

Gerald grinned and blushed a little. "What can I say? I'd planned to do this all night, and that seemed like a perfect opportunity to do it."

"You get a point for spontaneity, and an extra point for making my best friend happy." Helga said, and was immediately enveloped in a tight hug from Phoebe.

"Oh, Helga!!! I'm so happy!!!!" Phoebe gushed. "I'm so glad you were able to witness it! Thank you!"

Helga laughed and hugged her best friend back happily. "Hey, don't thank me! You're engaged now, Pheebs! About time!"

"I...I...oh, thank you!" Phoebe tightened her hold for a moment before letting go and beaming up at her. "Helga...will you be my Maid of Honor?"

Snorting, Helga nodded her head. "Well, doi! Of course I'm gonna be your Maid of Honor! I wouldn't miss that for the world!"

"Then I guess I can count on my man Arnold being my, oh, you know, Best Man?" Gerald winked at his best friend.

Arnold laughed and did his and Gerald's little secret handshake with him. "Of course, Gerald. I wouldn't miss it for the world, either."

"Well! Looks like not only is my little Pheebs getting married, but it looks like we're Best Man and Maid of Honor again, football head." Helga remarked.

"I guess we are." Arnold chuckled and shot her a smile. "It'll sure bring back some old memories."

Helga smiled and held his hand tightly. "Can't argue with that."

"Oh my goodness, congratulations!" Lila gushed happily. "I'm ever so glad you guys are engaged!"

"Congratulations, Gerald and Phoebe!" Sid gave them a thumbs up.

"Phoebe dear, I will be right there for you in getting you the PERFECT dress designed just for you!" Rhonda announced.

"I'm already there!" Curly declared. "Just say the word and the great and lovable Thaddeus aka Curly Gammelthorpe will be in the house! ...I mean church!"

"Congrats, guys! Gerald and Phoebe sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Harold hollered, being silly for old time's sake. "First comes love, then comes marriage! Oh wait, that's coming soon! And then next will be baaabiiieeess!!"

"Well I reckon that's just dandy!" Stinky proclaimed with a grin. "Congratulations, y'all must be real excited!"

"Oh that's just wonderful! Congratulations to the both of you! I wish you all the best!" Sheena gushed.

"Me too!" Nadine agreed. "Oh, it will be such a wonderful wedding!"

"Congratulations you guys! I'm very happy for you two!" Eugene smiled, and then tripped over a wire on the floor. "I'm okay!"

Gerald and Phoebe smiled at each other, holding hands, and shared a couple of giggles before turning back to face their friends.

"Thanks so much, you guys. It really means a lot to me to know that you guys were all here to witness me making it official between Phoebe and I. And of course, do I even need to say it? You're all invited!"

"I concur with Gerald. We would all love to see you at our wedding, come the time we do bring it all together."

"When's the wedding?" Helga teased with a light smirk.

Phoebe giggled and Gerald gave a shrug.

"Well, whenever it is, you are going to let me help you plan it! That's an order!"

"Of course, Helga!"

Arnold then took his glass of Yahoo soda off the table and held it up. "I just wanted to make a quick pre-wedding toast. To Gerald and Phoebe, for their engagement on this very special night, and their everlasting love."

"To Gerald and Phoebe!" Everyone chorused, raising their glasses as well.

They all clinked their glasses and drank down some of the soda.

--~~--

The excitement died down, the Prom went on, and hours later, still there, Helga had slipped away from it all, and with some clever convincing and handing over a few bucks, she was allowed access to the rooftop, which was where she stood now, overlooking the darkened streets of the city. It was a warm night, so she didn't feel at all very cold up here.

Once more, the waves of nostalgia coursed through her as she reminisced the events that had occurred on this very rooftop. The confrontation between her and Arnold while they were saving the neighbourhood, and then again, that Christmas Eve when he'd come home after being gone in San Lorenzo for a few months. They were quite the memories, and even now, she smiled as she thought of them. It had been so long, quite a few years had passed. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she had been nine years old, marching off to school with a scowling face and bad attitude, facing another day of secretly admiring and loving Arnold from afar and then shouting childhood obscenities to his face.

Now here they were. Prom night, just a summer away from going to college. The years had gone by so fast, way too fast. But that was life, wasn't it?

Helga heaved a soft sigh as she stared out at the view, her loose blonde hair waving softly in the breeze.

"It's been quite a life...and it's practically just beginning."

"Helga?"

Her train of thought derailed and she whipped around in half a second, coming to see Arnold coming outside, holding a bottle of Yahoo soda in each hand.

"Arnold?! Whoa, jeez! Stop doing that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He grinned sheepishly and held out one of the bottles to her, which she took. "Sorry about that, Helga. I didn't mean to startle you."

She gave a snort and sipped her soda. "I guess I don't even need to ask how you knew I was up here, do I?"

"Nope. I just had a feeling. You know, remember that year on Christmas Eve, when I...well, first came home?"

"...Yeah." She murmured softly, looking down. "I do."

Arnold came up beside her, and they both looked out at the city before them, with the lights brightly lit all around from the various buildings, and the sounds of traffic in the streets down below. He too, felt nostalgic as he stood there along with her, on the rooftop of what was once the FTi building, the very spot when she had confessed her secret feelings.

Silence befell them for some time, just taking sips of their soda, eyes trained on the view before them. Helga eventually scooted closer to him until they were practically shoulder to shoulder, her big blue eyes not once straining fro the view.

"It's been a long time, huh?" Arnold finally said. "A long time has really gone by since we've been kids."

Helga gave a soft chuckle and a snort. "No kidding. Hard to believe we just graduated High School, and are at our Prom...including the dash of Gerald proposing to Phoebe. ...Did you know about that?"

Arnold smiled. "Yeah. Gerald told me that he was going to propose to Phoebe tonight, but he wasn't quite sure when or how to do it. I gave him advice and told him that when the moment felt right, he should just do it. Then Lo and Behold, they were award Prom King and Queen. I don't think the moment could've been better."

"For sure." Helga agreed, taking another swig of soda. "I did not see that coming, and yet, it's about time, you know?"

"Definitely." He nodded. "Isn't it funny, how we remember them as just being kids holding hands and smiling at each other from time to time?"

"Doi, of course! The years went by too fast. Five seconds ago, you and I were right here on this rooftop in the middle of trying to save the neighbourhood, and I was confessing that I loved you."

Arnold smiled at the memory, looking at her then. "And then you blinked."

Helga smirked and gave him a playful shove. "Oh, shut up. No more blinking!"

"Shutting up." He said, imitating Phoebe. He looked back out to the view, his free hand reaching over the ledge to touch her hand. "...You really do look beautiful tonight, Helga. When I saw you as I came in, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Blushing, Helga looking away sheepishly and her hand played around with his in return. "I kind of figured that....and you know, you look pretty handsome yourself, football head."

He snickered. "It's been a while this evening since you called me that. I was starting to think you loved me or something."

Helga stuck her tongue out petulantly before taking one last sip of her soda. Something then suddenly hit against her teeth and crowded the rim of the bottle. Puzzled, she tipped the bottle upside down and shook it lightly. The item dropped into her open hand, and her eyes widened with shock as she came to see what it was.

A diamond ring. Modest and simple, but still beautiful and symbolized forever.

She looked up at him with shock and surprise, her jaw dropped.

"D-Did you...?"

"Yeah, I did. I slipped it into your bottle before I came out here." Arnold admitted softly, and then took the ring in her hand, holding her other one tightly in his free hand, looking her in the eye. "I was going to ask you a few months ago, like I said...back on our first date, but I decided to wait, and sure, I wanted to back then, but now I think is the best time. I won't hold it back anymore, because now I know more than ever that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess it's pretty obvious now, but I want to ask you properly. ....Helga, Helga Geraldine Pataki, will you marry me?"

Not even letting it register properly, she took the ring, admired it a moment, and then slipped it onto her ring finger. She smirked at him playfully, showing him the ring now on her finger.

"Doi. Does that answer your question, football head?"

NOW it registered.

It was undoubtedly a dream come true, a dream that finally became a reality. After waiting seven years for him to be hers, and now finally after eight years of a great and sometimes stormy relationship, he was hers, and she was his, for good. Almost, anyway. This was just one step closer to sealing the deal. Those words she'd been longing to hear from him since she met him had finally been spoken, and there was no way she was turning back.

At long last, she was soon to be united forever with her true love, and nothing could have made this moment even better than it already was. Tears pooled in her eyes, and she threw her arms around him impulsively, to which he embraced her back, tightly. This was it. Just like their best friends, they too, were now engaged.

And to think it happened right on the very rooftop where their lives had changed forever.

Helga sobbed quietly, unable to hold back the joyful tears running down her face. She was happy, happier than she could have ever imagined. She'd dreamed of this day, wrote poems of it, and daydreamed of the day he would propose. She'd imagined many different scenarios in which he would, and now that it happened in real life, her imagination paled in comparison.

It was true what they said. You never forgot your Prom night. She knew for sure that she was never going to forget this one. Arnold knew that too, very well.

"Arnold, I...." Helga finally said, looking at him with watery eyes and a shaky smile. "I-I know I was kind of expecting this and all, but damn it...I can't help it! I love you!"

Chuckling, Arnold wiped away her tears and gave her a sweet little kiss on the mouth. "I know, Helga, it's okay. I love you too, and well, I'm glad you accepted. I almost didn't do it, figuring you'd want to play hard to get a little longer, but I decided to go for it, like I told Gerald."

She gave a little smirk and brought her arms around his neck. "Arnold, as far as I'm concerned, I'd have accepted even if you asked me when we were ten. Besides, I think I've played hard to get long enough. Like I said before, ask me again someday, you'll never know what I'll say. And well, doi, you know what I say."

"I do, but say it anyway." He smiled.

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, she shook her head. "My answer is yes, doi. Yes. Y-E-S. I, Helga Pataki, accept your proposal. Yes, Arnold. I will marry you. Happy now?"

Arnold held her close, gazing at her with a lovesick smile, full of so much love and adoration for her. So much that it turned her insides into mush. "More than you know." He said, and descended his lips on hers.

Helga grinned inwardly and kissed him back, tightening her grip on him as she pressed closer to him. Love and joy were coursing through her like blood to her veins, and she felt happier than she had ever been in her entire life. At least, so far. And she could tell he was, too.

The two lovers, now newly engaged, kissed upon the very rooftop that changed their lives forever. On Prom night, at the Hillwood Heights Hotel, formerly known as the FTi building.

It may have taken being apart for quite a few years, it may have taken intense fights, it may have taken a tough childhood of secrets and bullying, it may have taken a lot of pain and trials to get to this point, but of course, they had no regrets. It was all well worth it in the end. Because now here they were, as he'd promised, together for good, and engaged to be married one day. Not quite sure when, but for now, the certainty and anticipation was what mattered. They were together now, and that was what counted.

No regrets. No ill feelings. Nothing.

Just love.

It had been a tough journey, but they made it through, and were ready to embark upon whatever was to come next.

They kissed, kissed, kissed and kissed, for probably about five minutes before they finally broke away for air, their eyes never leaving each other as they continued to embrace.

Arnold looked at the beautiful girl in his arms, and a warm, lovesick smile came to his face. He would never have believed a long time ago that the girl who was once his nemesis, and who confessed her love to him on this very rooftop, this very spot, would become his girlfriend, much less his fiancée. But now, after all they had been through, he couldn't have imagined it any other way. Life without her was just about impossible. If he could go back in time, he wouldn't change a thing.

Helga too, would have never believed that her greatest dream would become a reality. The boy she had loved since the moment she laid eyes on, had tormented verbally and even with pranks, whom she had confessed to right here, would soon come to reciprocate her feelings, become her boyfriend, was now her fiancé. Her greatest expectations and dreams had been met, and she couldn't possibly have been happier. It was better than expected, and yet, so simple. A bit more on the creative side, but still simple. She wouldn't change a thing throughout their journey, because now, this was how it ended, and began, all at the same time.

This was it.

"I love you, Helga. I love you."

"Arnold Arnold...I love you too, I always have....football head."

Under the soft, luminous glow of the moon, the two lovers kissed again, relishing the sweet love and joy that was now surrounding them. Finally, their greatest dreams were coming true.

The End.

--

**Oh yes, you guys saw what I did there. XD Hello, Lyle! Welcome back again! Ah yeah. And yes, I made a girl for Brainy too, because I'm nice like that.**

**And the proposals. XD I'm so sorry. I couldn't resist...I had to. I really had to.**

**So, now it is after three in the morning, and I am exhausted, but FINISHED! Oh YEAH!**

**Thank you all SO MUCH again for reading this, and have a great day. :)**


End file.
